Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 2
Volume: 1 Issue: 2 Month: May Year: 1963 ---- Credits '1st Story:' Editor: Stan Lee Writer: Stan Lee Pencils: Steve Ditko Inker Steve Ditko Colourist: Unknown Letterer: John Duffy Cover Art: Jack Kirby '2nd Story:' Editor: Stan Lee Writer: Stan Lee Pencils: Steve Ditko Inker Steve Ditko Colourist: Unknown Letterer: Art Simek ---- Synopsis '1st Story:' "Duel to the Death with the Vulture" New York City is being terrorized by a new criminal called the Vulture. He is equipped with artificial wings that allow him to swoop down on his victims, snatch their valuables, and be gone before they know what is happening. Nobody has been able to photograph him, and J. Jonah Jameson needs pictures to illustrate his Vulture feature article for Now magazine. Peter Parker decides to try to photograph the criminal in action. Selling the photographs will help him and his aunt May make ends meet. Meanwhile, the Vulture is in his Staten Island hideout (an abandoned silo), making plans to hit the Park Avenue Jewelry Exchange. As he flies out over the city, he is spotted by Spider-Man, who is equipped with a miniature camera once owned by his late uncle Ben. Spider-Man manages to take some photographs of the Vulture, but the Vulture sees him, attacks him from behind, knocks him out, and dumps him into a water tank. After breaking out of the water tank, Spider-Man heads home, where he adds some improvements to his devices and develops his photographs. The next day, Peter Parker arrives at J. Jonah Jameson's office with pictures of the Vulture. The publisher is very impressed and pays him well. Then Peter heads for the Park Avenue Jewelry Exchange, which the Vulture tauntingly announced to the public as the site of his next robbery. While everybody expects the Vulture to strike from above, he strikes from beneath a manhole cover, seizes a case of diamonds, and flees through the New York City sewer system. Spider-Man uses his Spider-Sense to track him down, and wins their battle with an anti-magnetic inverter, a device he built to counteract the magnetic power that the Vulture uses for flight. The Vulture is left for the police, and Peter Parker has photographs of the Vulture's capture, which he sells to J. Jonah Jameson for a large sum of money. Peter and Aunt May are able to make ends meet. ---- 'FEATURED CHARACTER(S):' *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) 'SUPPORTING CHARACTERS:' *May Reilly Parker (Aunt May) *J. Jonah Jameson *Flash Thompson (Midtown High Student) *Mr. Warren (Midtown High Science Teacher) 'VILLIANS:' *The Vulture II - First Appearance 'OTHER CHARACTERS:' *Peter Parker's High School Classmates 'LOCATIONS:' *Midtown High School *The Daily Bugle Building *The Park Avenue Diamond Exchange ---- Synopsis '2nd Story:' "Spider-Man vs. The Chameleon" Still looking for a way to use his powers to make money, Spider-Man decides to try to join the Fantastic Four. He enters the Baxter Building, escapes a "plexi-glass cage" trap, and battles the four heroes. After explaining his intentions, he learns that the Fantastic Four are a non-profit organization and earn no salaries. He leaves disappointed, vowing to make the group "look like pikers." Meanwhile, the Chameleon is using his "multi-pocket disguise vest" to infiltrate a defense installation in the Lark Building at the edge of New York City. Later that night, while mulling over the defense plans he has stolen, he hears about Spider-Man's visit to the Fantastic Four's headquarters. He deduces that Spider-Man has no legitimate way to earn a living and must be short of money. He once more infiltrates the defense installation, and, disguised as Spider-Man, steals the remainder of the missile defense plans. Spider-Man, who had been contacted with a phony job offer by the Chameleon on a special frequency that only his Spider Sense can pick up, arrives at the defense installation just after the Chameleon's departure. The security guards try to capture him, thinking he has stolen the plans. Evading capture, Spider-Man uses his elastic webbing to sling himself out over the harbor, then spins a web parachute to land safely. He grabs a boat and follows the Chameleon's helicopter to a waiting Soviet submarine. He quickly gains control of the helicopter, and he and the Chameleon return to the Lark Building. The Chameleon disguises himself as one of the security guards to avoid arrest, but after a brief battle he is captured. Unfortunately, during the battle the guards believe that Spider-Man is the Chameleon in disguise, forcing Spider-Man to flee. He departs, rueful of the way things never seem to turn out right. ---- 'FEATURED CHARACTER(S):' *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) 'SUPPORTING CHARACTERS:' 'VILLIANS:' *The Chameleon - First Appearance 'OTHER CHARACTERS:' *Mister Fantastic *The Invisible Girl *The Human Torch II *The Thing *Professor Newton (Scientist at the Lark Building defense installation 'LOCATIONS:' *The Baxter Building *The Lark Building ---- Notes *J. Jonah Jameson is revealed in this story as the publisher of Now Magazine. *Peter Parker modifies his belt to hold a camera and extra cartridges of web fluid. *This is the first story in which Peter Parker sells pictures to J. Jonah Jameson. *It was revealed in PETER PARKER, THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN #51 that: **The "aliens" in this story are simply out-of-work movie stuntmen and extras hired by the Tinkerer; they wear alien costumes as ruse in case they are seen. **The "spaceship" is an ordinary aircraft disquised as an alien spaceship. ---- Trivia *The Cover Logo was redesigned by Sol Brodsky and Art Simek by repositioning lettering from the logo of issue #1 and redrawing the webbing ---- Recommended Readings: * ---- Related Articles * ---- External Links * http://www.alaph.com/spiderman/back_issues/asm002.html ---- Previous Issue: Amazing Spider-Man #2 Next Issue: Amazing Spider-Man #3 Return to Comic Selection : Amazing Spider-Man 1963 ----